HOW CAN I BE GREAT SNOW?
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: Summary;aku akan melindungi ichigo sebagaimana dia melindungiku selama ini. Dan semua orang yang berharga bagiku akan kulindungi…dengan keuatanku…dengan cara meraih BANKAI..!


**My first fanfict, uhuhuhuhu…sebenarnya ini memang fanfict pertamaku yang ku **_**remake**_**ulang. Jadi maaf kalau fanfict ini masih terlalu jelek. Mohon dimaklumi karena ini adalah fanfict yang saya buat untuk pertama kali. Selamat membaca…**

**Summary;aku akan melindungi ichigo sebagaimana dia melindungiku selama ini. Dan semua orang yang berharga bagiku akan kulindungi…dengan keuatanku…dengan cara meraih BANKAI..!**

**Disclaimer; tite kubo sensei**

**Pair;sode no shirayuki&rukia kuchiki**

**Warning;EYD kacau, khayalan tingkat tinggi**

ditampluk am bola salju...  
pluuukh...  
"curaaang...sode chan curang..!"jerit seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam dan berponi panjang itu..  
si pelempar masih tertawa kecil samibl terus melempar bola salju yg berikutnya...  
pluuks..bola salju itu tepat mengenai pipi si gadis kecil yang sudah mulai memerah karena dilempar terus oleh bola salju...  
"sode chan curaaang...!"jeritnya keras..  
"wah rukia kuchiki sdh mulai serius ya.."  
"hyaaaaaatsss..!"teriak rukia smbl melempar 2 buah bola salju yg mudah untuk dihindari oleh orang yg bernama sode no shirayuki itu..  
"ruikiaaa...!" jerit seorang laki-laki kepadnya..  
Rukia tersadar dri _inner-worldnya_ dgn zanpakutonya, sode no shirayuki.  
"Ichigo..! gak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu ah...berisik tahu...!" bentaknya kepada orang yang bernama ichigo yg membangunkannya tadi.  
"tdk biasanya kau terdidur didekat kulkas, apalagi dengan keadaan kulkas dengan pintu terbuka seperti ini...kau bisa membeku tahu.." ujar ichigo menaku-nakutinya.  
"eh..tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil strowberi dikulkas dan..." jelas rukia menggantung.  
"dan apa.."  
"dan aku tidak sengaja tertidur..."  
"itu bukan alasan yg logis" pikir Ichigo.  
"oh ya" komentar rukia sambil terus memegang kepalanya. lalu berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan.  
"kau baik2 sj rukia.." tanya ichigo cemas lalu menyusul rukia dengan sangat mudah.  
"aku tidak apa-apa ichigo" jawab rukia sambil tersenyum lemah. kemudian ia mulai berlalu meninggalkan ichigo yang masih cemas dengan keadaannya. ia menaiki tangga dengan lunglai itu makin membuat ichigo cemas.  
"rukia...!"  
"heh..." Rukia menoleh kebawah..  
"kau hamipr saja jatuh tahu..!" Ichigo memperingati rukia dan kembali menyusulnya.  
"apa yang terjadi padamu...!" Ichigo memaksa Rukia untuk menceritakan keadaannya pada ichigo  
"kau tidak boleh tahu..."  
"apa...!"  
"pokoknya tinggalkan aku sendiri...sekarang aku ingin menyendiri..."  
"aku akan selalu mengikutimu sampai kau menceritakan apa yg terjadi...!" ancam Ichigo kpd Rukia  
"ini rahasia..lihat saja nanti..."  
"hei...rukia..! jgn membuatku penasaran...! heii...!"  
rukia sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamar tumpangan Yuzu., adik Ichigo. ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya itu..  
lalu ia memejamkan mata dan mulai memasuki _inner worldnya_ itu..  
"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sode chan...tadi ada sedikit gangguan..."  
Shitayuki hanya terdiam sambil menatap rukia dgn tatapan bosan ala sode no shirayuki.  
"si bocah oranye pemilik zangetsu itu.."  
"kau marah..." Rukia menatapnya dgn tajam  
"aku mulai bertanya...apa kau serius dengan latihan ini rukia kuchiki" ucap sode no shirayuki pesimis.  
"aku serius..! aku ingin jadi kuat seperti ichigo dan yang lain...! aku tak ingin dilindungi oleh Ichgio terus...!"  
shirayuki terdiam.  
"menurutmu bergunakah latihan dgn cara konyol melempar bola salju seperti itu...!. untuk latihan mendapatkan bankai...!"tanya shirayuki dgn serius.  
"terus mau pakai apa lagi.."  
"bagaimana kalau kita bertarung secara fisik saja..."shirayuki memberi ide yg dpt membuat rukia kaget  
"apa bertarung scr fisik...!tidak..!aku tidak mau..!AKU GAK MAU MEMBUATMU BABAK BELUR SODE-CHAN...!" tolak Rukia keras  
"itulah yg menjadi batu sandungan dalam latihan ini. kau selalu menolak ketika harus ada cara kekerasan dalam latihan ini. kita tak bisa terus memakai cara sederhana bertarung tanpa kebrutalan"  
Rukia terdiam  
"sayang zanpakuto secantikmu jadi babak belur"  
shirayuki memegang kepalanya sambil memicingkan mata lalu mendengus pelan.  
"mau tidak mau memang harus begitu" shirayuki tersenyum melihat rukia yg ciut nyalinya  
"jika kau ingin menjadi kuat...tidak ada cara lain lagi"  
"ta...tapi sode chan..." ukia menegakan kepalanya yg sudah lm tertunduk lemas  
"pikirkan lagi...! sebelum kau sdh memutuskannya...kau blm boleh masuk ke inner world ini...! ja neee..."  
"sode chan..matt...!"  
hyuuung...  
rukia terjaga..  
ia mulai mencoba mengumpulkan satu persatu memorinya dan memusatkan kepikirannya...  
"sode chan sialan...!masa aku gak boleh masuk ke dunia inner-worldku sendiri...!" keluhnya dalam hati dgn kesal...

**Yap cahppter pertama akhirnya selesai…! (melihat ternyata lama juga buat remakenya) hmmm…review please dan kasih ide…saya akan dengan senang hati mendengar ide anda. Maaf ceritanya agak aneh. Tidak jauh ceritanya biar saya jelaskan. Rukia ingin mencapai bankai tapi tak tega untuk melukai zanpakutounya. Konflik batin rukia akan diceritakan di chapter 2..**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
